Marvel : Le petit Triton
by juliabakura
Summary: [Délire/Yaoi] : Que se passe-t-il quand un groupe d'amis joue du RP de Marvel, mélanger avec un conte de fée et un peu de sentiments. Venez le découvrir.
1. Avant Propos

**_L'histoire du petit triton._**

Disclaimer : **_L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Stan Lee, Steve Dikto, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber ect... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture_**

Mise en garde : Ceci est une retranscription d'un RP joué avec Lyria et Emi. Où nous incarnons un ou plusieurs personnages.

Ici j'ai repris le style : Délire + Conte de fée. Et nous avons joué le conte de la petite sirène. Attention, cela ne représente pas complètement le conte. Nous avons modifié beaucoup d'éléments.

\- Les personnages ont été tiré au sort. Tout n'était pas prévu en avance.

\- Il y aura aussi un peu de Yaoi. Donc vous êtes prévenus. ;3

Les habitants de la mer ont une apparence ressemblante à leur personnage, mais avec une queue de poisson, sauf pour le crabe, qui a une apparence humaine et une carapace de crabe. Il a donc des jambes contrairement aux autres habitants.

\- Liste des personnage -

Loki = Roi Triton ^^ (Emi)

Pietro = Crabe conseiller du roi. (Lyria)

Dr Strange = Conseiller du prince

Stark = La petite sirène. (devient un triton du coup)

Spiderman = la sorcière (sorcier)

Thor = Prince Eric

Capt america = La première soeur de la petite sirène (devient le frère)

Scarlet Witch = La deuxième soeur de la petite sirène

Black Widow = Fausse princesse

Clint = Cuisinier

\- Situation -

Loki est le roi et il a trois enfants : Stark, un gamin qui souhaite découvrir le monde, Capt America, qui protège ton pays et Scarlet Witch qui joue avec de la magie.

il a comme conseiller, le cher et fidèle Pietro, le crabe le plus rapide des océans. Qui est censé veillé sur Stark. Pietro est en train de préparer une cérémonie de chants avec tes trois enfants. C'est le grand jour.

Loki a horreur des Humains et des Asgardiens qui auraient tué son/sa bien aimé(e)


	2. Chapitre 1

Partie 1 :

C'était une soirée comme toutes les autres dans l'océan. Le roi Loki, Triton de son état attendait patiemment que son célèbre conseiller, le crabe Pietro vienne se présenter avant la représentation de ses enfants

Loki : *soupire* Ce crabe a beau être rapide il n'est jamais à l'heure.

? : Nous allons accueillir désormais, le grand, le sublime, l'intelligent et le rapide : Crabe Pietro !

Loki : *tout bas* Rapide... Quelle ironie

Pietro : entrant enfin Mon cher roi ! Moi, votre conseiller ait l'honneur de vous annoncer que les princes Tony et Steve ainsi que votre fille, la princesse Wanda se sont préparés, avec ma direction pour vous présenter une magnifique cérémonie de chants

Loki : *claque des mains* Enfin te voilà ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que mes chers enfants m'ont préparé.

*Le rideau se lève et les deux premiers enfants font leur apparition. Pietro va se placer afin de guider les enfants du roi*

Loki s'assied confortablement dans son trône, attendant que le spectacle commence

Cap et Scarlet : Nous sommes, les enfants du roi Triton ! Loki qui porte un sublime nom. Nous protégeons les océans ! Par la force, la magie ou bien notre chant ! Et aujourd'hui pour sa toute première apparition. Nous allons vous présentez le dernier de la Fratrie qui porte le magnifique nom de Tony et... *alors qu'un coquillage s'ouvre Tony n'est pas présent. Juste un dessin de lui grimaçant.*

Loki : *d'abord ravi par le spectacle il se lève en voyant le coquillage vide et se tourne vers le crabe* Où est il encore passé ?

Pietro: *cherche Tony du regard, paniqué* Il devait être là...

Loki : *menaçant* Et TU devais les surveiller

Wanda : Père ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il était avec nous avant le spectacle et...

Cap : Il a encore du se faire la male quand on a monté sur scène. Et puis, c'est vous qui avez appelé Pietro à venir auprès de vous.

Loki : *s'impatiente* Et ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est encore allé trainer près des humains ?

Wanda : Euh... *se gratte le bras*

Cap : Encore...

Pietro : Pas de panique, il ne doit pas être allé bien loin, il était encore avec nous il y a peu.

Loki : *se laisse retomber sur le trône, exaspéré* Je le savais. Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui apprendre que les humains sont des traitres, des êtres malfaisants ?

Wanda : Laissez moi le ramener avec Pietro père ! Nous allons essayer de chercher dans ses cachettes.

Cap : Nous pourrions nous vérifier en ville, s'il n'est pas parti marchander avec les mercenaires ?

Loki : *soupire* Bien allez y Pietro et Wanda, et ne vous perdez pas en chemin. Des mercenaires ? Mais enfin de quoi aurait il encore besoin ? Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut au palais, il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire !

Pietro : Oui, bonne idée. Nous allons certainement le retrouver !

Wanda : Oui, allons y Pietro.

Cap : *se prépare à partir avec son père* Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi Tony. Il veut toujours écouter les histoires des mercenaires et de trouver des bricoles du monde des humains.

Pietro prend la main de Wanda et quitte l'endroit afin d'aller chercher Tony

\- Partie Wanda et Pietro -

Wanda et Pietro arrivent non loin d'une vieille épave ou Tony est en train de farfouiller les restes et chercher surtout des outils de technologie. Son réacteur qui lui permet de survivre après une attaque d'Asagardien illumine les environs. Et attire l'attention d'un requin

Tony : Oh ! Encore un bout de Vibranium !

Pietro : *en voyant le requin* Princesse, restez en arrière, ça peut être dangereux ! Je vais aller chercher votre frère

Wanda : Bien Pietro. Mais soit prudent. Sinon, je serais triste. Je couvre vos arrière. *prépare un sort pour s'échapper si nécessaire*

Tony : Oh ! Et là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une tête d'humain, mais en robot ?

Le requin s'approche de Tony qui ne prête pas attention au reste

Pietro : Bien sûr. s'approche de l'épave Prince Tony ! *voit que le requin s'approche trop, il décide donc d'essayer d'attirer l'attention du requin vers lui*

Tony : *remarque enfin le requin suite à l'intervention de Pietro* Ahhh ! Un requin ! *s'apprête à s'enfuir, quand il ressent une violente douleur à la poitrine qui l'arrête dans sa course* Uuugghh...

Wanda : MON FRERE ! *nage vers lui, alors que le requin regarde Pietro danser autour de lui*

Pietro attrape un morceau de bois qui s'est décroché de l'épave et tente une attaque contre le requin afin de le repousser.

Le requin ouvre sa grande gueule et casse le bout de bois sans aucun effort prêt à dévorer Pietro.

Wanda : *qui était aux côtés de son frère, voit Pietro qui va se faire bouloter, elle use d'un sort pour garder la gueule ouvert* VITE REVENEZ !

Pietro rejoint les deux enfants et s'approche de Tony pour voir ce qui ne va pas

Tony : *respire un peu, mais à du mal* C'est... C'est le réacteur... Il faut... Retourner au château... Pour remettre une pierre d'énergie.

Wanda : Je vais éloigner le requin. Préparez vous à nous évacuer Pietro !

Pietro : Bien, faisons vite ! *prend Tony et Wanda par la main afin de préparer leur fuite*

Tony se laisse attraper.

Wanda : *fini par assommer légèrement le requin* Maintenant !

Pietro guide rapidement les enfants jusqu'au château, sans perdre un instant

Pietro, Wanda et Tony arrivent en même temps que le roi Loki et Cap, tous les deux voient Tony en grande détresse

\- Partie Cap et Loki -

Loki : *se lève du trône pour rejoindre Cap* Les humains... Je ne comprends pas ce qui le fascine tant chez eux. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour vous faire comprendre leur vraie nature. Qu'ai je donc raté dans son éducation...

Cap : *va en ville avec son père* Vous n'avez rien raté dans son éducation père. Il a toujours été fasciné par le monde extérieur, depuis qu'il a reçu ce réacteur qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Loki : Justement, le fait d'avoir été attaqué par ces maudits Asgardiens aurait du lui ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'en sont pris à mon cher Strange, me le volant à tout jamais. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils fassent la même chose à Tony.

Cap : Oui, vous nous avez raconté l'histoire de ce Strange. Mais qui était-il pour vous ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pietro va nous le ramener sains et sauf.

Loki : *reste silencieux un instant, hésitant à parler* Et bien... Il était comme... Une âme sœur. Il a disparu après vous avoir sauvé d'une attaque humaine. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu malgré mes recherches. Je suppose que ces maudits humains l'ont tué. il serre les poings

Cap : Une âme sœur... Je suis désolé Père. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous nous protéger tellement.

Loki : *toujours les poings serrés* Je me suis promis de retrouver les coupables et de le venger.

Cap : Laissez moi mener votre vengeance à votre place père. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

Loki : *souriant au Cap* Tu es bien brave mon enfant. Mais je dois réaliser cela seul, il en va de mon honneur et de celui de mon bien aimé.

Cap : *admiratif envers son père* Bien père. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à vous confier à moi. Je vous en prie.

Loki : *pose la main sur l'épaule de son fils* Je te le promets. J'apprécie ta bravoure. regarde les alentours Tony ne semble pas être ici... Il vaudrait mieux retourner au château, en espérant que Wanda et le crabe l'auront retrouvé.

Cap : Oui, allons y père.

Loki retourne rapidement au château accompagné par son fils

Pietro, Wanda et Tony arrivent en même temps que le roi Loki et Cap, tous les deux voient Tony en grande détresse

Cap : TONY ! *nage vers son frère*

Pietro : Vite, il lui faut une pierre d'énergie !

Wanda : Je vais en chercher une !

Loki : *nage jusqu'à Tony* Tony ! Pauvre fou ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas approcher le monde humain ! Vite, une pierre d'énergie !

Wanda revient avec une pierre d'énergie, elle se concentre pour l'insérer dans le réacteur Asgardien de Tony

Tony commence à respirer plus facilement et regarde autour de lui, un peu honteux.

Loki : *le laisse reprendre ses esprits un instant puis le sermonne* Peux tu me dire qu'est ce que tu faisais encore près du monde humain, hm ? Ne t'ai je pas assez dit de ne pas t'en approcher ?

Pietro : Et ce n'est pas prudent de partir sans prévenir au moins une personne !

Tony : *reste silencieux en détournant le regard de son père et de Pietro* ... Si je vous avez prévenu vous m'auriez enfermé à nouveau dans ma chambre. Et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec les humains ! Ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont attaqué cette fois ! Notre monde aussi est dangereux ! Là c'est à cause d'un requin !

Cap : *donne une baffe à Tony* Père se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu pourrais le respecter plus !

Wanda : S'il vous plaît ! Ne vous battez pas !

Loki : *sépare ses deux fils et s'adresse à Tony* Regarde dans quel état tu nous mets. Les humains sont dangereux. Celui qui vous a sauvé lorsqu'ils vous ont attaqué dans votre enfance y a laissé la vie, n'est ce pas assez pour toi ?

Wanda : *regarde Pietro intrigué* Quelqu'un nous a sauvé ?

Pietro : *à Tony* et vous devriez être reconnaissant envers votre sœur, sans elle vous seriez déjà dévoré par ce requin

Cap : *reste un moment Silencieux en se rendant compte que son père avait du les séparer. Il regarde sa nageoire en restant devant son père* Pardon père...

Loki : *soupire* Vous étiez jeune, vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir. Les humains vous attaquaient avec férocité, ils n'aiment pas les créatures qui sont aussi différentes que nous. Strange vous a sauvé la vie mais pour cela il a du perdre la sienne.

Tony : Je... Je... Merci beaucoup Wanda... De toute façon... Si vous m'aimiez père... Vous essayerez de me comprendre ! Et d'arrêter de haïr les humains ! Tous ne sont peut être pas mauvais ! *s'en va en pleurant jusque dans sa chambre*

Cap : Tony ! *s'arrête et observe son père* Pourquoi ne comprend t-il pas..

Pietro : Et qui était ce Strange ?

Loki : TONY REVIENS TOUT DE S... *Il soupire, exaspéré* C'était mon compagnon.

Wanda : Oh... *va faire un câlin à son père, les yeux en larmes Je suis désolé* Papa.

Cap :... Je vais aller parler à Tony !

Loki : *caresse les cheveux de sa fille, la serrant contre lui* Ce n'est rien ma fille, sa mort sera vengée crois moi. Ce qui m'inquiète réellement est l'entêtement de votre frère.

Pietro : Je comprends pourquoi vous haïssez tant les humains, votre majesté, mais peut être devriez vous essayer de parler de ça calmement avec votre fils ?

Cap regarde Pietro puis son père pour savoir qui des deux doit y aller

Loki : *ne lâche pas Wanda* J'ai déjà tellement tenté... Il reste insensible à chaque parole

Cap : Et je vais encore me disputer avec... Je vous laisse essayer Pietro.

Wanda : *reste peloter contre le torse de son père* J'espère qu'il va comprendre papa.

Pietro : Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ce cas. *va rejoindre Tony*

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Partie 2 :**_

Loki : *regarde Wanda dans les yeux* Je l'espère aussi, ma fille.

\- côté de Pietro -

Quand Pietro arrive dans la chambre du Prince... Il voit une note inscrit : "Je suis parti, je vous ai prévenu, ça vous va."

Wanda : Que diriez vous de diner en ville ce soir Père ?

Pietro : Oh non...

Pietro essaye de voir de quel côté est parti Tony, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà loin. Il voit le bout de la nageoire de Tony partir vers une caverne. Il décide de le suivre sans perdre du temps à prévenir le roi. Tony ouvre la caverne doucement, il entre et laisse une légère ouverture. Pietro le suit à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il découvre toute une caverne rempli d'objets Humains et Asgardien, ainsi que des statues de Thor

Tony : Pourquoi père ne comprends pas que les humains ne sont pas tous méchants. Moi j'en ai déjà rencontré un gentil. Et puis, ce bel Asgardien a des yeux si doux.

Pietro : *observe les différents objets avec intérêt* Cet Asgardien que tu as rencontré, comment sais tu qu'il est gentil ?

Tony : *surprit se retourne vers Pietro* PIETRO ?! Mais regarde cette Statue. Je sais que c'est un Asgardien du nom de Thor. Une fois, je suis monté à la surface. Il y avait une tortue prit dans des débris et il a retiré tout le plastique pour la renvoyer chez nous.

Pietro : *observe la statue* C'est vrai qu'il a un beau visage, et c'est très gentil de sa part de sauver les tortues. *s'approche un peu plus de Tony* mais le roi a peur pour vous, ses enfants, il ne veut pas vous perdre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il agit comme cela car il a déjà perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait

Tony : C'était du passé ! Il ne faut pas vivre que dans l'ancien temps ! Peut être les humains et les Asgardiens ont changé eux aussi ! Le danger est présent aussi dans nos mers ! Nous pouvons être victime de bien d'autres mort ici bas !

Pietro : Tu as raison, il est évident que les gens changent au fil du temps mais le roi a vécu des choses traumatiques à cause d'eux, il lui faudra certainement du temps pour accepter que son fils a des visions différentes des siennes

Tony : Qu'il le veuille ou non ! J'irais à la surface et je lui ferai changer d'avis ! Après tout ! Thor m'a déjà sauvé la vie également quand j'étais sur terre !

\- côté Loki -

Wanda : Que diriez vous de diner en ville ce soir Père ?

Cap : C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas parti nous promener père.

Loki : *sourit à Wanda* Ce serait avec plaisir. En espérant que Tony accepte de nous accompagner.

Wanda : Oui, je suis sure que Pietro va réussir à le convaincre Papa.

Cap : Tu as l'air de l'apprécier Pietro.

Loki : C'est vrai que tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier Wanda. Aurais tu un certain intérêt pour cet individu ?

Wanda : *se met à rougir et cache son visage dans ses mains* C'est à dire que... Il est toujours adorable avec moi. Si gentil. Si aimable... Si prévenant...

Cap : Et tellement en retard...

Loki : TOUJOURS en retard oui. Je me demande avec qui il passe son temps. *regarde Wanda avec insistance*

Wanda : Ne lui en voulait pas Père... Il m'aide à me coiffer et surtout à m'habiller. Mais, ce n'est pas de l'Amour comme vous le penser.

Cap : Ah non ? Et c'est quoi ?

Loki : A t'habiller ? Tu veux dire que cet être scandaleux vois ma princesse en petite tenue ?

Cap sourit légèrement.

Wanda : Mais père ! Je le considère comme mon frère ! Comme un être de ma famille ! Et puis *montre du doigt cap* Lui m'a vu toute nue. Pietro lever les yeux pour ne pas voir mes petites tenues !

Loki : *Se retourne vers cap et lui met une petite tape sur la joue* Quelle audace ! Il faudra que je parle à ce crabe assez rapidement. Et toi, Cap, ne t'avise plus de regarder ta sœur nue.

Cap : Mais c'était un accident ! Elle n'avait qu'à fermer la porte à clé et... Il tarde notre crabe.

Loki : Effectivement, ils devraient être revenus depuis bien longtemps. Allons voir.

Cap et Wanda suivent leur père qui arrivent à ce moment de révélation dans la caverne de Tony

Loki : *choqué* T... Tony... Ai je bien entendu ''sur terre'' ? *il commence à lever la main mais la repose*

Pietro : Il t'a sauvé la vie ?

Cap : *énervé contre Tony l'attrape et le cogne contre un mur* ORDURE !

Wanda : Steve !

Pietro : Prince, calmez vous !

Tony : Tu ne comprends pas Steve ! Tu n'es que le toutou de Père !

Loki : *encore choqué par l'annonce de Tony, il hurle en voyant les deux frères commencer à se battre* ARRETEZ ! Il s'avance et les sépare, parle directement à Tony Fils... Tu m'a trahi.

Tony : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me bannir ? M'enfermer à tout jamais ?

Cap : Oui ! Il devrait t'enfermer dans un cage pauvre insolent !

Pietro : Votre majesté, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez écouter votre fils.

Loki : *Retient ses larmes, partagé entre tristesse et colère* Tu n'as donc aucune estime envers ton propre père ?

Wanda garde sa main devant sa bouche et reste derrière Pietro, encore choquée par tout se qui se produit

Tony : Et toi... Tu reste toujours accroché à ton passé. A tes vieilles images. Ton Strange n'est plus là alors tu te venge sur nous Papa ! Tu juges les autres sans les connaître !

Cap : ESPECE D'INGRATS !

Loki : *Laisse couler une larme de tristesse et de colère, il s'avance vers Tony et l'empoigne au niveau du bras* IL EST MORT POUR TOI. Ce jour là j'ai failli perdre mes trois enfants en plus de l'homme que j'aimais, tout ça à cause des humains. Ne te rends tu pas compte de ce qu'ils t'auraient fait ?

Pietro prend Wanda par la main et décide de ne pas s'interposer afin de ne pas envenimer la situation

Tony : *se mord la lèvre inférieur* Tu... Me fait mal... Cette douleur... C'est la tienne. Pas la mienne ! Il a peut être sauver nos vies ! Mais si vous étiez à l'extérieur... C'est que vous aimiez les humains autre fois !

Wanda : Pietro... J'ai peur...

Cap : *en rage, se met à détruire la Statue de Thor* VOILA SE QUE J'EN FAIT DE TON ASGARDIEN !

Loki totalement exaspéré et attristé par les mots de son fils, il le lâche et se prépare à partir sans un mot

Pietro : *qui a clairement envie de prendre le parti de Tony* Ça va aller Wanda...

Tony : *veut arrêter Steve, mais ce dernier arrive à tout détruire avec son bouclier coquillage* NOON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Cap : Si cela te fait réveiller de tes rêves de gamin. D'utopie... Arrête de rêver et accepte ta vie comme elle est !

Wanda : *se colle plus à Pietro face à la froideur des échanges* J'ai peur...

Loki : *se retourne et voit la statue détruite, il pose la main sur l'épaule de Cap* Laisse le donc mon fils, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il préfère son Asgardien à sa propre famille, à ceux qui l'ont protégé pendant tant d'années... Tu n'y peux plus rien.

Cap : *regarde son père avec beaucoup d'empathie pour lui, alors qu'il a du dégoût pour son frère.* Vous avez raison père... Allons manger... *regarde vers Wanda* Et toi ?

Pietro tient Wanda contre lui et est lui même choqué par les paroles du roi

Wanda ne sait pas quoi penser, toujours surprise, semble attendre une aide de Pietro

Pietro lance un regard vers Tony, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devrait dire quelque chose pour le soutenir

Wanda comme n'a pas de réponse de Pietro, va se coller à son père

Cap part sans un mot avec son père et sa sœur

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Partie 3 :**_

 _ **\- Du côté de Pietro -**_

Tony sanglote en rassemblant les morceaux de la statue

Pietro : Wanda... *lève légèrement la main vers le trio mais trop tard, il s'approche donc de Tony*

Tony : Laissez moi tranquille... Je ne veux... Voir personne... S'il vous plait...

Pietro : *pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tony* Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul... *s'abaisse pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de statue*

Tony : Laissez moi... LAISSEZ MOI !

? : Oh ? Je crois entendre une âme qui a perdu l'amour de l'idiot roi Loki.

Pietro se recule mais ne s'en va pas pour autant

Tony : Qui a parlé ?

Pietro regarde tout autour pour essayer de voir à qui appartient la voix

une sorte d'araignée de mer arrive et regarde Tony

? : Moi, je suis envoyé par le sorcier Peter Parker. Il vous a entendu ! Il peut vous aider ! Comme il a aidé le roi triton et son fameux Strange par le passé !

Pietro : *se rapproche de nouveau de Tony, au cas où* Et comment a t-il aidé le roi ?

? : Mon maître vous expliquera dans son royaume. Suivez moi prince Tony.

Tony : ...*regarde derrière lui puis suit l'araignée de mer*

Pietro hésite, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas prévenir le roi mais comme il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Tony, il décide aussi de les suivre

Tony et Pietro arrivent dans les bas fond des océans. Là où sont envoyés en exil les habitants marins par Loki

Tony : *tremble un peu, mais est impatient.* Vous êtes sur que...

? : Mon maître a été exilé à cause de votre roi. Car il connaissait aussi Strange. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Pietro reste sur ses gardes en voyant où ils se dirigent

Tony et Pietro arrivent dans la caverne où des chaudrons et des algues sont présentes et où un immense homme araignées des mers est présent

Peter : Oh ! Que vois-je ! Le jeune Tony et si je ne me trompe, Pietro ? C'est ça, le toutou de Loki. ^^ Depuis la disparition de Strange.

Pietro : Et je suppose que vous êtes le sorcier. Que voulez vous ?

Peter : Je veux juste aider une âme en peine. Trouver l'Asgardien de votre prince. Et peut être vous permettre de découvrir la réalité sur Strange.

Tony : Vous savez se qu'il s'est passé ?

Pietro : Si vous le savez, dites le nous donc, pas la peine de nous faire attendre

Peter : Les mots ne sont vains, les images restent. Peter allume son chaudron et fait apparaître le beau Thor et quelqu'un semble être à ses côtés Votre ami, Thor sait parfaitement où se trouve Strange. Contrairement à ce que vous a dit votre père, il est toujours en vie.

Tony : En vie ? Alors, il faut aller le chercher !

Pietro : Comment ces deux là peuvent-ils être liés ?

Peter : Il faut que vous sachiez, qu'avant être dans le monde des océans, Strange été humain lui aussi. Loki l'ignorait. Mais, si vous ne me croyait pas, aller voir Thor. Il le connaissait également.

Tony : Et comment allons nous y aller ?

Pietro : Eh bien... Je ne m'y attendais pas...

Peter : Je vous propose de devenir humain le temps de trois jours. Allez voir Thor. Mais vous ne pourrez pas parler. Vous devrez essayer de comprendre se qu'il s'est passé. Au bout de ses trois jours, vous devriez soit recevoir autant d'amour que ne peut recevoir votre cœur, ou replonger dans l'océan pour revenir parmi nous. Sinon... montre le réacteur Votre cœur pourrait s'arrêter.

Pietro : Mon Prince, cela ne me semble pas être la meilleur des idées, c'est trop risqué, nous devrions aller chercher votre père.

Tony : Non... Il ne comprendrait pas... *regarde Peter* Bien ! Où dois-je signer.

Peter : *fait apparaître un parchemin depuis son chaudron* Ici, Prince.

Pietro : Non, ne signez pas !

Tony n'écoute pas Pietro et signe le papier

Peter : Parfait. Maintenant, chante jeune triton !

Pietro : Non... *légèrement paniqué*

Tony se met à chanter

Peter : *absorbe la voix de Tony dans un médaillon en forme de Coquillage et jette un sort sur la queue de Tony. Qui se transforme en paire de jambe. Mais, le sort provoque aussi l'impossibilité de respirer sous l'eau. Tony commence à paniquer * Vous devriez l'aider à remonter Pietro.

Pietro lance un regard noir à Peter mais se précipite pour attraper Tony et se dépêche de l'amener à la surface

Tony et Pietro arrivent à la surface. Juste avant que Tony ne perde son souffle. Il arrive sur le sable et observe ses pieds curieux

Pietro : Prince, ce que vous avez fait était très dangereux ! *désespéré* Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Votre père va nous tuer

Tony ne l'écoute pas et essayer de marcher se rétamant à plusieurs reprise et ne remarquant pas tout de suite qu'il est nu comme un vers au bas du corps

Pietro: *le suit tout en se demandant si il n'y aurait pas un moyen de prévenir Loki de leur position* Prince, je pense que vous devriez um... Vous couvrir le bas ?

Tony regarde Pietro, comme pour demander comment faire, avant de voir une toile de bateau plus loin. Il va le chercher maladroitement

Pietro va l'aider à prendre la toile et la déchire un peu pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue

Tony se la met comme une toge quand soudain des voix se font entendre

? : Y a quelqu'un ici ?

Pietro se met automatiquement devant Tony comme pour le protéger et essayer de le cacher du mieux qu'il peut derrière lui

Un grand homme à la cape rouge et des vêtements bleu, portant une amulette doré et verte arrive à leur position

? : Bonjour, n'ayez pas peur. Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ?

\- du côté de Loki. -

Loki tient la main de Wanda, encore blessé par les propos de Tony, il reste silencieux.

Wanda : *emmène son père vers le restaurant* S'il vous plaît père...

Cap : Passez du temps avec nous.

Loki : Excusez moi mes enfants. Je suis encore perturbé par les actes de votre frère. J'ai peur qu'il y retourne...

Cap : Père ! Arrêter de vous inquiéter pour cet ingrat ! Il vous a brisé le cœur. Je ne peux pas supporter autant. Alors que vous nous avez nous aussi !

Wanda : Pietro est resté avec lui ! Je suis sur que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il viendrait vous prévenir.

Loki : *passe son bras autour des épaules du Cap en tenant toujours la main de Wanda* Vous avez raison, pardonnez moi. Un père s'inquiètera toujours de la sécurité de ses enfants, même lorsque ceux ci le trahiront. J'espère que le crabe est aussi fiable que tu me l'indiques ma fille.

Wanda : *vient se recoller au torse de son père* Oui, je suis sur Père.

Cap fait de même avec son père, bien que peu habitué aux câlins

Loki : *se force à sourire et câline ses enfants* Bien, assez parlé de votre frère. Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Wanda : Des algues mariné père !

Cap : La même chose que vous père.

Loki : *retrouvant peu à peu le sourire* Très bien, trois algues marinées !

Wanda : *fait un grand sourire à son père* Chouette !

Cap remue de la nageoire heureux de pouvoir passé du temps avec son père

Loki : *cherche un marchand du regard. Il en aperçoit un et part passer commande, revenant avec la nourriture* Et voici pour mes enfants favoris !

Wanda : *heureuse* Merci père !

Cap : Merci beaucoup ! Tient ! Et si nous organisions une chanson dans la rue pour les passants ?

Loki : *affiche un large sourire, ravi de voir ses enfants heureux* Pourquoi pas, cela nous changerait les idées !

Cap et Wanda se mettent à fredonner quelques chansons dont une qu'ils ont apprit, provenant de Strange, qui avaient laissé des traces dans les écrits du château

Loki : *les écoute chanter, il ne peut retenir une larme en reconnaissant un air appris par Strange, ressentant un pincement au cœur* C'est... magnifique.

Wanda : Oh. Père, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait pleurer. Si vous vous ne vous sentez pas bien, nous pouvons rentrer pour que je vous fasse un massage.

Cap : Pour ma part, je vais faire un tour en ville pour nous assurer que tous les habitants vont parfaitement bien?

Loki : *séchant sa larme* C'est une bonne idée ma fille, rentrons. Peut être que votre frère sera calmé.

Wanda : Oui, mais d'abord, vous aurez le droit à un bon massage. *reste collé à son père*

Cap fait se qu'il a dit

Loki : *tient la main de Wanda* Tu es vraiment la plus adorable des filles qu'un père puisse imaginer avoir.

Wanda : *emmène son père avec elle au château* C'est grâce à vous père.

Loki rentre au château avec Wanda, souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter

Une fois arrivé au château, Wanda l'attire dans le coin de repos pour l'installer et lui faire un massage en chantant une autre chanson de Strange

Loki se détend un peu grâce au massage de sa fille, la chanson de Strange lui rappelle les bons moments passés avec lui mais aussi sa perte

Wanda : Père, voulez-vous une tisane ?

Loki : *tourne la tête vers Wanda, lui sourit tendrement* J'adorerai oui, cela m'apaiserait beaucoup.

Wanda : Bien père ! *va lui préparer sa tisane.*

Cap : *reviens dans le château vers son père* Père, rien a signalé dans les environs.

Loki : Bien, tout semble être normal. Peux tu aller voir si ton frère s'est calmé s'il te plait ?

Cap : *soupire* Bien père. Si vous l'entendez pleurer, c'est normal. *part dans la chambre de son frère*

Wanda : *revient* tenez père !

Loki : *prend la tasse que lui offre Wanda* Merci ma chérie.

Wanda : J'ai cru entendre Steve rentrer ? C'était bien lui ? Il n'était pas avec Bucky !

Loki : *fronce les sourcils* Bucky ? Qui est ce Bucky ?

Wanda : Et bien, cet odin des mers du Nord. Il est surnommé le loup de mer. Il aurait un bras mécanique fait par les anciens odins !

Loki : Hm... Je vois. Ils se fréquentent depuis longtemps ?

Wanda : Depuis environ...

Cap : *revient paniqué et en colère* PERE ! IL S'EST ENCORE ENFUIT !

Loki : *se relève brutalement, faisant tomber la tasse qui se brise au sol* Assez ! Je n'en peux plus de ses sottises. Je m'en vais le chercher de ce pas.

Cap : Laissez moi aller le chercher avec les gardes ! *regarde vers Wanda* Et bravo pour ton Pietro ! Ah oui ! Il est très honnête envers son roi.

Wanda : Je... Je ne savais pas... Je pensais qu'il... Père, je suis tellement désolé...

Loki : *A Wanda* Ce n'est pas ta faute ma fille. Tony est trop têtu, ton crabe n'aura sans doute rien pu faire. Allons y ensemble.

Wanda : Oui père. Allons dans sa grotte.

Cap : Je vais voir les extérieur

Loki : *se dirige vers la grotte avec Wanda près de lui, la découvre vide* Il n'est pas là... Ne me dis pas qu'il a essayé de rejoindre son Asgardien...

Wanda : Père ?

Loki : *serre les poings* Il n'y a rien ici... il a du s'approcher du bord de l'ile pour voir son cher Asgardien... Je vais y aller. Reste ici Wanda, c'est bien trop dangereux pour une princesse.

Wanda : Soyez prudent père... Je dirais à Steve de vous rejoindre quand il reviendra. *lui baise la joue*

Loki : *nage rapidement jusqu'au bord de l'ile, il aperçoit son fils au loin... avec deux jambes. Mortifié, il comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Il pousse un cri déchirant.* TONY !

Tony n'écoute pas son père et essaye de courir vers l'inconnu et se casse la figure

? : *se tourne vers la mer intrigué avant de ramasser Tony* Cette voix... Cela me dit quelque chose...

Loki : *se rapproche du sable le plus possible, voyant Tony à quelques mètres, il est totalement inquiet* Tony reviens mon enfant !

Pietro : *arrive au niveau de Tony et de l'inconnu* Et qui êtes vous vous ?

? : *fait apparaître un anneau magique depuis ses mains pour protéger Tony* Vous êtes sur la Terre du Seigneur Thor. Et Moi Stephen, maître des arts Mystiques, je protégerai cet endroit. fronce les yeux en regardant Loki et murmure Pourquoi... J'ai l'impression de le connaître...

Loki : *aperçoit le jeune homme faisant de la magie, il se stoppe un instant, n'étant pas certain face aux traits qu'il semble pourtant bien connaitre. Il tente sans trop y croire.* S.. Strange ?

Pietro : *en le voyant faire de la magie* Alors vous êtes aussi un sorcier ?

Tony surprit regarde son père, puis l'homme qui le tient dans ses bras

Stephen : Que... Qui... montre des signes de douleurs Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose... Je... Je...*ouvre un portail* Nous nous parlerons une autre fois roi des mer. emmène Tony dans le portail avec lui

Loki : NON ATTEND... *il s'écroule, venant de perdre celui qu'il prend pour son bien aimé et son fils*

Cap : *arrive à son tour à la surface* Père ! Que se passe-t-il ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Partie 4 :**_

* * *

Loki : *faiblement* Tony... Il a été transformé en homme...et emporté par S... par un mystérieux magicien

Pietro : Non ! *regarde tout autour dans l'espoir de voir où sont partis Stephen et Tony*

Cap : Que... Que faire alors ? Il n'y a pas un moyen pour... *regarde Pietro* TOI ! TU AS DES JAMBES ! TU N'AS QU 'A ALLER LE CHERCHER ! IL A DU DIRE LE NOM DE SON MAÎTRE !

Pietro : *se tourne vers Loki, ne répondant pas à Steve* Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre majesté, vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous aviez banni un sorcier qui avait les capacités de faire ça à votre fils !

Cap : Quoi ? Vous osez répondre au roi ! Alors que c'est pas votre incompétence que Tony s'est foutu encore dans les emmerdes !

Loki : Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire un choix aussi radical et stupide... Devenir humain... A t'il conscience des conséquences maintenant ?

Pietro : Tony n'aurait pas choisi une telle chose si sa famille ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais le chercher. *regarde autour de lui avant de se mettre à marcher dans la direction qui lui semble la plus prometteuse*

* * *

 _ **\- Côté de Loki. -**_

Cap : Alors allez le chercher Pietro ! Le temps que je vais faire comprendre à ce sorcier banni l'erreur de sa vie de s'en prendre à un membre royal !

Loki : Je t'accompagne, Cap. Allons trouver l'ordure qui a transformé mon enfant.

Cap : Oui père. *se plonge dans les mers vers les bas fonds*

Loki suit son fils, en rage. Loki et Cap arrivent prés de la caverne de Peter

Loki : *entre sans prévenir, se dirigeant directement vers l'araignée et la plaquant contre le mur* TRAITRE TU AS OSE T'EN PRENDRE A MON FILS.

Peter : *failli s'étouffer avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire* Comment ai-je osé quoi votre altesse ? Vous avez trop été hâtif et vous avez déjà prétendu que Strange était mort, sans comprendre son secret. Vous ne l'aviez pas écouter, comme vous ne le faites pas avec votre fils.

Cap : Laissez moi lui prendre sa raclée de sa vie père !

Loki : *retient son fils de justesse en entendant le nom de Strange* STRANGE ? VOUS LE CONNAISSEZ ? PARLEZ !

Peter : Encore une fois, vous auriez du m'écouter. C'était mon ami et un mentor pour moi. Et je sais une chose. Il n'est pas mort. Mais vous n'aviez pas voulu m'écouter. Vous m'avez exilé.

Loki : *ses mains tremblent* Pas mort... C'était donc lui sur l'ile ? Pourquoi ne se souvient il pas de moi ? Parle donc !

Peter : Puufff... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

Cap : PARLES TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TUE !

Loki : La vie sauve.

Peter : Pfff... HAHAHAH ! *soudain de l'encre se déverse sur Loki et Cap* Vous oubliez, je suis un sorcier !

Loki : *grimace en voyant l'encre sur lui* C'est dégoutant... Vous lui avez effacé la mémoire n'est ce pas ?

Peter : *caché dans un recoin de son antre, sa voix résonne partout Tout de suite à imaginer que je suis le méchant de l'histoire.* Non, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai effacé la mémoire. Il est juste reparti chez les siens... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.

Loki : *visiblement perturbé* Chez les siens... Mais il n'était pas... C'est impossible... Il a sauvé les enfants des humains... Ils l'ont capturé...

Peter : Sauver en effet. Car il savait que les siens allait le rechercher. Qu'il aillait vous mettre en danger. Mais toi, tu l'a considéré comme mort. Et tu les a identifié comme des ennemis, sans voir le visage d'un de tes agresseurs.

Loki : *se laisse tomber à terre, visiblement sonné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre* Je dois le retrouver.

Cap : Père ?

Peter : Qui dois-tu retrouver roi ? Ton fils ou ton bien aimé ? Je peux t'aider, mais cela a un prix.

Loki : *reprend ses esprits, se relève* Les deux ! Quel serait le prix ?

Cap : NON PERE !

Loki : *doucement à Cap* Ecoute moi, fils, si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier pour que Tony soit sauvé c'est bien votre vieux père. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. *à l'araignée* Je réitère ma demande, quel serait le prix ?

Peter : Bien, votre altesse, je peux vous proposer un marché. *reste toujours cacher* Cela pourrait vous aider à ramener votre fils et votre bien aimé. Mais le prix sera différent de celui de votre fils. Lui m'a offert sa voix. Vous...

Cap : Père. *les larmes aux yeux* Je... Je vous en prie ! Réfléchissez !

Loki : *n'écoute pas Cap, décidé* Parle.

Peter : Vous avez deux jours pour ramener votre fils dans l'océan et rappeler à votre bien aimé ses souvenirs. Au delà de ce temps. Vous vous transformerez en un petit poisson et ne pourra plus reprendre votre forme de Triton.

Cap : NON PERE ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOUS ! *a dans sa voix de la peur et de l'inquiétude*

Loki : *serre les poings* Bien. J'accepte. A Cap Mon fils, je dois le faire. Si jamais les choses se déroulent mal pour moi prend la couronne et dirige notre peuple, tu as été élevé en futur roi. Protège ta sœur à tout prix.

Peter : Bien. *un contrat apparait devant Loki* Signe et tu aura des jambes pour partir dans ce monde.

Cap : Oui... *pleure* Père, je vous le promet.

Loki hésite un instant puis signe avec émotion, prêt à tout pour récupérer son fils et l'amour de sa vie. Des jambes apparaissent à son tour à Loki. Ce dernier manque aussi d'air et Cap est obligé de l'aider à retourner vers la surface

Loki Atteint la plage grâce à Cap. Il tente de faire quelques pas mais tombe, n'étant pas habitué à l'usage de ses jambes

Cap : Père... Vous n'avez que deux jours pour vous en sortir... Et si Tony ne vous écoutez pas encore une fois... Je ne pourrais pas supporter votre perte...

Loki : *se relève difficilement, fait quelques pas* ça ira mon fils, tout se passera bien. Si jamais les choses se compliquent alors j'aurais fait mon devoir en tant que père.

Cap : *avec de la rage* C'est INJUSTE ! VOUS RISQUEZ VOTRE VIE ALORS QUE LUI N'A PENSE QU'A LUI ! IL NE LE MERITE PAS ! NOUS SERONS TELLEMENT TRISTE WANDA ET MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! NE MOURREZ PAS PERE !

Loki : *tente de rester calme malgré son inquiétude, il titube mais arrive à se déplacer* Je te promets de tout faire pour revenir mon fils. Ne cède pas à la panique.

Cap : Oui... Oui... Père... Prenez soin de vous... *replonge triste pour retrouver Wanda*

Loki Avance difficilement, il se couvre les parties intimes avec le restant de voile de bateau trouvé par Tony auparavant. Après avoir parcouru quelque peu l'ile il aperçoit un grand château blanc et se dirige vers celui ci.

* * *

 _ **-Côté de Pietro -**_

Pietro peut voir un grand château blanc rutilant en haut d'une falaise, il se dépêche donc de se rendre à ce château. Il arrive non loin d'une grande porte de ferraille. Il semble y avoir quelques fissures où il y aurait des possibles entrées. Pietro cherche la fissure la plus apte à l'aider à traverser la porte

Pietro trouve une belle fissure, mais il ignore où cela va le mener.

Pietro: *la traverse sans hésiter* Prince Tony ?!

Pietro arrive dans les cuisine et voit Clint en train de préparer le repas du jour en chantonnant

Pietro : Vous ! Dites moi où se trouve un dénommé Stephen, maitre des arts mystiques !

Clint : *se retourne et voit un spécimen de crabe* Oh ! Un crabe à cuire dans la grosse casseroles ! *sort ses couteaux de cuisine* A TABLE !

Pietro : Comment osez vous... *voit les couteaux et court se cacher quelque part*

Clint : Allez reviens ici, petit crabe ! et...

Black Widow : *ouvre la porte écrasant le nez de Clint* Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? Clint ?

Pietro sort doucement la tête de sa cachette pour observer ce qu'il se passe

Black Widow : *voit le crabe et pose un genou à terre* Vient, n'ai pas peur.

Pietro hésite mais décide de ne pas jouer au peureux et sort de sa cachette, gardant Clint à l'œil

Black Widows : Je m'appelle Natasha. Je suis la princesse du royaume des araignées.

Clint : Pourquoi tu parles au crabe Nat' ! Il faut le manger plutôt ?

Pietro : Enchantée, Princesse Natasha. Je suis Pietro, conseiller du roi Triton. à Clint Non, je ne suis pas mangeable !

Black Widow : Le roi Triton. Je ne connais pas. Mais je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Et Clint ! Va préparer la tisane pour M. Stephen !

Pietro : Stephen ? Vous connaissez un Stephen ? Où est-il ? Je dois le retrouver, il a kidnappé le prince !

Black Widow : Kidnappé ? Ce maître des arts Mystiques ? Cela m'étonne de lui. Nous l'avons retrouvé tous les deux, Clint et moi complètement perdu et amnésique dans une forêt. Blessés et enchainés. Il vient tout juste de sortir de grands soins. Cela m'étonnerait à moins que...

Clint : Que cela viennent de chez vous ?

Pietro : Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois tout à l'heure sur la plage, il a créé un portail et a emmené le fils du roi. Mais c'est vrai que le roi semblait avoir reconnu en lui son ancien compagnon... Pouvez vous m'amener à lui ?

Black Widow : Bon, alors allons le voir. *tend la main au crabe* Et toi Clint, range tes affaires.

Pietro prend la main de Natasha et ne peut s'empêcher d'être satisfait de voir le cuisinier se faire réprimander. Natasha emmène Pietro dans la grande bibliothèque où est installé Stephen, Tony ainsi que Thor qui regarde la fenêtre Désolé de vous interrompre votre majesté, Maître Stephen. Mais voici un petit crabe qui s'est introduit dans vos cuisines et qui semble connaître le maître et le nouvel arrivant.

Tony se relève et ne sait pas comment réagir face à Pietro.

Pietro : Prince Tony ! *se rapproche de lui* Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous ont-ils fait du mal ?!

Tony hoche négativement de la tête, alors que Thor l'attrape par les épaules.

Thor : Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune... Crustacés ? Je suis Thor, Fils d'Odin. je suis là pour protéger tout être venant sur mes terres et demandant exil. Stephen ici présent m'a ramené ce jeune et attirant homme vers moi. Mais vous pourriez peut être vous présenter ?

Stephen reste silencieux

Pietro : Vous... Vous êtes Thor ? regarde de nouveau Tony, hésite puis fixe son regard sur Thor Je suis Pietro, conseiller du roi Triton et je suis chargé de ramener le prince Tony chez lui !

Tony rougit face à Thor qui le maintien vers lui

Thor : Nous venons à peine de le rencontrer, pourquoi devrait-il partir. Et qui est le roi Triton. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Et vous Stephen ?

Stephen : *pose une main sur sa tête qui semble être douloureuse* Je... Cela me dit quelque chose mais... Gggg... Je n'arrive pas à me... Souvenir...

Pietro : Il en va de la santé du Prince, il ne peut pas s'attarder ici. *fixe Stephen* Mon roi avait l'air de vous connaitre, il pensait que vous etiez son compagnon d'autrefois, Strange. Mais selon lui Strange était mort.

Tony hoche négativement de la tête visiblement pas d'accord pour repartir

Thor : Euh... Nous devrions peut être rencontrer ce Triton, votre père. Peut être nous pourrions aider vos histoires de famille. Et cette histoire avec Stephen...

Stephen pousse un puissant hurlement et tombe au sol en se recroquevillant de douleur

Black Widow : STEPHEN !

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Partie 5**_

* * *

 _\- Du côté de Loki. -_

* * *

Loki ne pourra pas passer par le même endroit que Pietro, Clint l'ayant barricader

Loki : *tente de trouver un passage en vain, il se résout à crier le nom de son fils et de son bien aimé en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende* STEPHEN ! TONY !

Clint : Au purée. C'est pas fini de gueuler dehors ! Qui est là cette fois ?

Loki : *continue d'hurler* STRANGE ! TONY !

Clint : BORDEL OUI ON VOUS A ENTENDU ! *passe la tête par la fenêtre* Vous êtes qui ? Un copain du Crabe ? Je devais le cuisiner moi.

Loki : *sourit de soulagement en voyant que quelqu'un l'a entendu* Je suis le roi Triton. Je dois absolument entrer, mon fils est ici.

Clint : Eh bien messire le roi des guenilles, vous êtes guère apprêté à voir le roi Thor. Où sont vos gardes et vos magnifique tentures ?

Loki : *soupire, visiblement irrité* Pas le temps de discuter, l'heure est grave. Je risque ma vie et mon fils Tony aussi. Ouvrez moi.

Clint : Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un des malfrat qui se sont attaqué au pauvre Stephen ?

Loki : *commence à s'énerver* Mais bordel demandez à mon fils ou au crabe ils me reconnaitront !

Clint : Et pourquoi je vous croirez vous ? Le crabe a eu la bénédiction de Nat. Votre soit disant "fils" a été retrouvé par Stephen. Vous qu'avez vous comme passe droit ?

Loki : *à bout de nerf* Stephen. Stephen pourrait me reconnaitre. Je suis Loki, roi Triton.

Clint : J'ai cru l'entendre hurler tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il refait une crise. Il ne pourra pas être dispo avant un certain temps. Du coup, votre altesse devra attendre dehors. *s'apprête à fermer la fenêtre*

Loki : *panique* Non ne refermez pas la fenêtre ! Je dois absolument sauver Tony ! Il peut vous le confirmer ainsi que le crabe, je vous en prie !

Clint ferme la fenêtre

Loki passe par la fenêtre de la cuisine

Clint : BORDEL ! AU SECOURS !

Black Widow : *voit Clint se faire malmener par Loki * Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ?

Loki *aperçoit Black Widow* Je suis Loki, roi Triton. Je dois absolument voir Tony et Strange, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Mais votre ami ne semble pas le comprendre.

Clint : Au secours !

Black Widow : *soupire* Allons y alors. Clint, range les bouts de verre.

Clint :Pourquoi moi ;w;

Loki *à Black Widow* Merci. *la suit*

* * *

 _\- Partie de Tony -_

* * *

Pietro : Qu'est-ce que... ? Est-ce normal qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

Thor : Non. Une puissante magie semble l'entourer. Une différente de la sienne. Des personnes ont du le torturer et surement lui mettre un maléfice.

Tony inquiet pour Stephen qui continue à se tordre de douleur

Pietro : C'est horrible... Et vous n'avez pas une idée de qui a fait ça ?

Thor : *se pose à côté de Stephen et use de la magie à son tour pour apaiser le magicien du mieux qu'il le peut* Je l'ignore. Mais cette personne est très puissante.

Tony s'accroche à la cape de Thor

Pietro : Je connais un sorcier, peut être est-ce lui qui a fait ça ! C'est lui qui a envoyé le Prince ici.

Stephen : Lo...ki...

Tony intrigué pointe du doigt Stephen en tirant la cape de Thor

Thor : Peut être. En tout cas, Stephen n'arrête pas de répéter ce nom depuis qu'il est chez nous.

Pietro : Loki ? C'est le nom qu'il répète ? Mais c'est le nom du roi !

Black Widow : Oui. Même enchainé il disait qu'il protégerait Loki et Son royaume.

Tony commence à pleurer un peu, Et Thor le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter

Pietro : Alors, il serait vraiment ce Strange dont a parlé le roi ? Mais... C'est impossible... Vous avez dit que vous l'avez trouvé dans la foret, c'est ça ?

Black Widow : Il y a combien de temps que votre ami Strange a été enlevé ?

Tony hausse des épaules

Thor : Et quel est cette technologie Asgardienne dans la poitrine de votre prince ?

Pietro : Nous ne connaissions même pas l'existence de Strange avant aujourd'hui alors... à Thor Cette technologie lui permet de rester en vie, sans cela, son cœur s'arrêterait.

Tony Hoche de la tête positivement un peu tristement

Thor : Donc, une mécanique Asgardienne. Pourtant, cette dernière ne devrait plus exister. Elle était créer pour soigner les blessé de la guerre de ma sœur... Hela.

Pietro : Hela ? Était-elle aussi une sorcière ?

Thor : Oui. Une grande sorcière et une puissante Stratège. Nous l'avons cru morte... Mais...

Clint : BORDEL ! AU SECOURS !

Black Widow : Quoi encore. *va dans la cuisine*

Pietro : Elle n'était pas une personne gentille je suppose ? Elle est donc encore en vie ?

Thor : Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. *déchire les vêtements de Stephen qui commence à reprendre conscience.*

Tony se cache les yeux.

Pietro : *détourne les yeux* Um, que faites vous ?

Thor : Je recherche la marque de ma sœur. Elle avait aussi envoyé mon frère dans un autre monde, dont j'ignore. *tâte le corps de Stephen qui est complètement réveillé*

Stephen : MAIS CA NE VA PAS THOR !

Pietro : Vous pourriez demander la permission tout de même...

Thor : Pourquoi faire ?

Stephen : PARCE QUE C'EST PLUS URBAIN PAUVRE RUSTRE ! *veut donner un coup de poing, mais ses mains tremblent et vise à côté*

Pietro : Ça ne se fait pas de toucher ainsi le corps de quelqu'un sans demander permission

Thor : Ah bon ? Pourtant votre Prince n'a rien dit quand j'ai commencé à sentir le creux de son cou.

Stephen : Espèce d'imbécile. *arrive à se retirer de l'étreinte de Thor* Vous cherchez quoi ?

Pietro : Vous avez quoi ? Mais il ne peut pas parler ! *à Stephen* il cherchait la marque de sa sœur, Hela

Stephen : *sent son cœur se serrer en entendant le mot Hela* Ghhh.

Thor : Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détail. Visiblement, c'est bien elle.

Tony dandine du cul devant Thor

Black Widow : *ouvre la porte* Votre altesse, encore un autre invité qui se dit être le père du prince Tony et semble connaître votre mage.

Pietro : Savez vous où la trouver ?

Loki : *entre et se dirige directement vers Strange* Strange ! Mais pourquoi est il quasi nu ? *Fusille Thor du regard*

Thor : *regarde vers Loki et bloque un instant* To... Toi ?!

Tony se cache derrière Thor.

Stephen essaye de reprendre son souffle

Pietro : Majesté ? Mais ? Que faites vous ici ?!

Black Widow : Bon, je vous laisse dans votre réunion, je vais me préparer pour notre mariage Thor.

Loki : *à Thor* Pardon ? Bref, je suis ici pour récupérer mon fils. Et Strange. *Il lance un regard tendre à Strange*

Thor : *se rapproche de Loki pour le prendre par le menton* Tu es... Ce n'est pas possible... C'est toi... Mon frère ?

Tony plus embrouillé que tout

Pietro : Un mariage entre Thor et la princesse ? *regarde Tony* Oh...

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Partie 6 :**_

* * *

 _\- Partie de Loki-_

* * *

Loki *surpris par le geste il fait un pas en arrière* Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas... Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas humain. D'ailleurs si je ne repars pas avec mon fils et Strange je... Deviendrais un poisson.

Tony a les yeux en larmes et s'enfuit dans le couloir

Thor : *fait un gros câlin à Loki* Non, je suis sur que c'est toi mon frère Loki ! Hela t'avais envoyé dans une autre dimension depuis tellement de siècle ! Je n'imaginais jamais te revoir, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas mort !

Stephen se relève un peu groogy

Pietro : Vous deviendrez un poisson... ? Mais... Et Wanda ? Vous n'avez pas pensé au fait que vous abandonniez votre fille ?! *voit Tony s'enfuir* Prince ! Revenez *lui court après*

Loki : Je... j'ai un frère ?... *À Pietro* Cap s'occupera d'elle. Je devais me sacrifier pour mon fils et mon bien aimé.

Thor : Oui ! Regarde ! *montre un portrait sur la cheminé, où il y a Odin, Loki et Thor ainsi que leur mère* Tu es enfin de retour à la maison.

Loki : *lève la tête vers le portrait, chamboulé mais croyant Thor* Que de révélations... Mais mon fils est donc votre neveu... Oh mon dieu.

* * *

 _\- Partie de Tony-_

* * *

Tony tombe par terre en percutant pietro

Pietro : Prince ! *l'aide à se relever* S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous enfuir...

Tony les yeux remplis de larmes

* * *

 _ **-ELLIPSE-**_

* * *

Petite ellipse de quelques heures où Tony est dans la chambre prêté par Thor avec Clint et Pietro

Tony pleure toute les larmes de son corps

Pietro tente de réconforter le Prince

Clint : Je me demande comment fait un crabe pour réconforter un prince ? Il va lui faire un massage Pinçant ?

Tony balance un coussin sur Clint

Pietro : *à Clint* Vous pouvez parler vous, vous êtes tellement lent et vieux que vous n'arrivez même pas à attraper ce que vous voulez manger. *à Tony* Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant que Thor devait se marier ?

Clint : *reste silencieux au fait du mariage* Bon, mis à part ça... Votre Prince, il était amoureux de notre roi ?

Tony hoche positivement de la tête vers Pietro, les yeux en larmes

Pietro : *pat pat doucement l'épaule de Tony* Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, et puis même si la réponse était oui, ces sentiments lui font désormais plus de mal que de bien

Clint : Bah... En fait, c'est pas un vrai mariage qu'ils ont organisé. C'est plus un mariage arrangé pour renforcer leur deux pays.

Tony regarde Clint avec de grands yeux

Pietro : C'est vrai ? *à Tony* Voyez, prince, tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

Tony fait signe à Pietro de lui donner du papier

Pietro cherche du papier et un crayon puis les ramène à Tony

Tony lui écrit : Merci. Mais, je crois que c'est sans espoir... Si mon père et lui sont frère... Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui.

Pietro : Allons prince, je ne vous ai jamais vu baisser les bras aussi facilement ! De toute façon il reste encore beaucoup de mystère à résoudre dans toute cette histoire

Clint : Comme lesquels ? Si c'est son neveu, il pourront pas coucher ensemble.

Tony se remet encore plus dans sa couette

Pietro : C'est certain mais nous devons encore comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé avec le compagnon du roi Triton et il nous manque donc certains morceaux du puzzle

Clint : Et vous proposez quoi comme plan, Monsieur la Pince ?

Pietro : Cessez donc de m'appeler comme ça, Monsieur le vieux Cuisinier ! Je pense que nous devrions en apprendre plus sur la sœur de votre roi, celle qui a apparemment lancé un sort sur Stephen

Clint : Bah quoi ? Vous avez une petite queue et de grande pinces non ? Et si vous parlez d'Hela, va falloir qu'on aille dans la forêt où nous avions trouvé Stephen.

Tony se relève et va chercher des habits en écrivant. On y va tout de suite.

Pietro : Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous... *s'arrête en voyant Tony écrire* Bien, allons y alors !

Tony saute par la fenêtre (ils sont au RDC) pour se lancer dans la forêt

Clint : HEEEEE! PAS SI VITE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU ALLER !

Pietro soupire en voyant Tony partir comme ça, il attrape Clint et l'entraine avec lui pour rejoindre le prince

* * *

 _\- partie de Loki.-_

* * *

Petite ellipse de quelques heures où Loki est installé dans la chambre de Thor pour reprendre ses esprits.

Loki se lève du lit après un temps de repos et descend l'escalier à la recherche de Strange, se disant que son fils a encore besoin de temps pour assimiler la lourde nouvelle, il est un peu perdu

Stephen : *est adossé contre un pilier du hall* Je crois que nous devons nous parler.

Loki : *se met face à lui, tente de cacher son émotion* Effectivement, j'aimerais comprendre comment tout cela est possible. Je te croyais mort. Je t'ai pleuré pendant des années.

Stephen : *lève un sourcil circonspect* Je voudrais bien vous expliquer et savoir quel était nos rapports autrefois... Mais je suis dans le regret de vous avouer que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ses dernière années. Je ne me rappelle que de mon prénom... Et de ma fonction de mage...

Loki : *soupire, le cœur en miette* Tu n'as donc aucun souvenir de ce que nous étions... On a du sévèrement t'ensorceler pour que tu oublies une chose aussi... *ne finit pas sa phrase, retenant ses larmes*

Stephen : *sent un battement de cœur se rompre, il se tient le cœur en voyant les larmes de Loki.* Je... Je ne sais pas quel lien j'avais avec vous... Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi... J'ai aussi mal... Quand je vous vois avec cet air...

Loki : *respire un bon coup avant de se lancer* Nous étions... Tu étais mon compagnon Stephen. Puis tu as disparu du jour au lendemain après avoir sauvé mes enfants. J'en ai conclu que les humains t'avaient tué, mais voilà que je te retrouve... amnésique. Si tu ne retrouves pas la mémoire... Non seulement je te perdrais une seconde fois mais je serai transformé en poisson pour le reste de mes jours.

Stephen : compagnon... *se met à vaciller et manque de tomber sur le sol...* Te perdre... Les enfants... Tony... Wanda... Et Steve... Gggghhh...* se tient la tête douloureusement* Pourquoi... Ca fait si mal ?

Loki : *hésite un instant puis pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Strange* C'est le sort qui te fait ça. Comment le rompre... Nous n'avons que deux jours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Stephen : Je... Je... *tremble et laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki en gémissant de douleur*

Thor : *Arrive à son tour.* Mon frère. Tu devrais laisser Stephen se reposer quelques instant, nous devons parler.

Loki : *allait enlacer Strange pour l'apaiser mais se retient en voyant Thor* Effectivement, nous devons discuter mon frère. *regarde une dernière fois Stephen puis avance vers Thor*

Thor emmène Loki dans le salon, alors que Stephen est parti s'allonger dans un canapé pour reprendre des forces

Thor : Nous avons beaucoup à parler. Tu as disparu il y a prés d'un siècle. Depuis que nos parents ont voulu arrêter notre sœur pour sa conquête du monde.

Loki : Malheureusement je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette époque. Je me souviens juste de mon apogée sous la mer, en roi Triton. Je ne pensais pas avoir un frère, encore moins un frère Asgardien.

Thor : En fait, nous sommes demi-frère. Tu étais adopté par notre père. Alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit triton abandonné sur le sable. Notre père était un puissant magicien qui t'a donné apparence humaine pour vivre auprès de nous.

Loki : Je comprends mieux... Et notre sœur ? Pourquoi s'acharne t'elle à ce point ? Peut on délivrer Strange de son sort ?

Thor : Elle veut continuer à régner sur la terre et les océans. C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle t'a ensorcelé pour t'envoyer dans les océans et te combattre plus tard. Comme nous étions plus alliés, elle pourrait revenir en plus grande force. Peut être ton ami Stephen... Strange comme tu l'appelle... Nous ne savons pas réellement son nom, avait peut être des informations sur elle et a voulu te protéger. Avant de se faire attaquer à son tour.

Loki : Quelle ordure... Si nous la retrouvons... *il serre les poings* Peut on conjurer le sort pour que Stephen retrouve la mémoire ? Il a surement des informations capitales sur elle.

Stephen : *murmure* S'ils le savaient... Ils auraient déjà trouver un moyen de me ramener mes souvenirs.

Thor : *se gratte l'arrière de la tête* Oui, désolé Frangin. J'ai peut être quelque chose... Mais... Enfin... Je l'ai réservé plutôt pour toi.

Loki : *se tient la tête en tournant en rond, désespéré, jusqu'à ce que Thor l'interpelle* Dis moi tout, mon frère.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Partie 7 :**_

* * *

 _\- Partie de Loki -_

* * *

Thor : *va vers une grande armoire où il sort un magnifique sceptre* Cela appartenait à notre mère décédée. Elle me l'a cédé à sa mort, me demandant de te le rendre. Si un jour, tu venais à réapparaître. Elle disait que cela pouvait rompre n'importe quel sort. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'en empare. Alors il y a un risque qu'une mort horrible ne l'accapare.

Loki : *prend timidement le sceptre* Tu penses que ça pourrait le libérer ? *regarde Strange*

Thor : *grimace* Il y a peu de chance. Je pense que cela pourrait TE libérer de n'importe quel sort. Et peut être que par la suite, tu pourrais LE libérer. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas sur de tout cela.

Loki : Autant tenter... De toute façon il me reste peu de temps avant de finir en poisson... *observe le sceptre, hésitant*

Thor : *lui tend le Sceptre* Loki. Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place. Mais je t'en prie. Mon frère. Si cela est bien toi. Tu pourrais peut être éviter qu'Hela ne détruise tous les royaumes. Sans toi nous serons perdus.

Loki : Je dois le faire. Si cela fonctionne je pourrais t'aider à tous nous sauver, à combattre notre sœur maléfique et surement à rendre la mémoire à Stephen. *prend le sceptre, sentant sa puissante magie l'envahir*

Une silhouette apparaît non loin. Enfin... Ce n'est pas exactement la personne que je souhaitait attraper, mais cela me suffira.

Loki se laisse envahir par le pouvoir du sceptre, sentant sa toute puissance, il sent le sort se briser et une profonde douleur. Il tombe au sol : ses jambes ont disparues, il a reprit sa forme de Triton Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit désagrément. Heureusement pour lui il connait le sort utilisé par ses parents pour lui donner des jambes car briser le sort lui a fait retrouver la mémoire. Il commence donc une incantation, sa queue se modifie en jambes humaines

Thor : Tu te rappelle de nous Loki ? Tu te rappelle ?

Loki : *reprend doucement ses esprits, perturbé* Je... Oui... Tout m'est revenu. Absolument tout. *Il se tourne vers son frère, ému*

Thor : *prend son frère dans ses bras* Mon frère. Je suis si heureux.

Stephen : ...

Loki : *se laisse faire, ému de retrouver son frère après tant d'années passées loin de lui, il prolonge leur étreinte* Maintenant allons nous occuper de notre sœur.

Thor : Oui. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton fils entre temps. Il avait l'air encore bouleversé...

Loki : Effectivement, je vais aller le voir. *Monte à l'étage et toque à la porte de la chambre Tony* Je peux entrer ? *pas de réponse* Tony ?* Il ouvre doucement la porte, découvrant la pièce vide* Oh non pas encore !

Black Widow : *arrive à son tour* Désolé de vous déranger. Vous n'auriez pas vu Clint ?

Loki : Ils ont tous disparu... Ils se sont encore enfuit. *descend l'escalier à toute vitesse* THOR ! Ils sont partis !

Thor : QUOI ?! Mais où sont-ils allés ?

Loki : *hausse les épaules, inquiet* Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas...

Stephen : *se relève et vacille légèrement pour aller vers eux* Un... Grand danger... *S'approche*... GgggHHHH... *tombe et une ombre entoure Strange*

Loki : *accoure vers Strange et le prend contre lui Stephen* Stephen réponds nous ! *à Thor* Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Thor : Je n'ai jamais été magicien ! C'est toi qui a suivi ses cours !

* * *

 _\- Partie de Pietro -_

* * *

Clint : Et merde. Pas d'autre choix. *prend ses brochettes et son arc* Attendez nous crétin !

Tony s'arrête et attend ses compagnons

Loki : *prend timidement le sceptre* Tu penses que ça pourrait le libérer ? *regarde Strange*

Pietro : *après avoir rejoint Tony* Très bien, maintenant montrez nous le chemin, cuisinier

Clint : Bien ! *les emmène jusqu'à une clairière pour voir les chaînes encore emplis de sang, des tâches rouges sur l'ensemble de l'herbe et des sceaux magiques*

Tony se cache le nez

Pietro : *grimace en voyant tout le sang mais s'approche des sceaux magiques* qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clint : Je... Je l'ignore... Ce n'était pas là avant.

Tony avance comme hypnotisé par l'un des sceaux

Pietro : Dans ce cas cela veut peut être dire que quelqu'un est venu récemment ? *en voyant Tony s'approcher* Faites attention mon prince, ça peut être dangereux

Tony ne l'écoute pas

Clint : Personne d'autres... Et... VOUS RESTEZ LA ! *essaye d'attraper Tony*

Pietro : Prince ? *va aussi pour attraper Tony*

Alors que Clint et Pietro attrape Tony un sceau s'enclenche et tous les trois se retrouvent prisonnier dans une cage magique. Une silhouette apparaît non loin. Enfin... Ce n'est pas exactement la personne que je souhaitait attraper, mais cela me suffira.

Pietro : Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? *vérifie que Tony va bien*

Tony ne semble pas blesser

Clint : Qui êtes vous ?

? : Je me présente... Je me nomme. Hela. Future souveraine de tous les royaumes.

Pietro : Hela, sœur de Thor ?! Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Hela : Vous et le petit cuistot ? Rien. Par contre, le prince Tony. Il va me servir pour régner dans ce monde. *incante un sort, le corps de Clint se transforme en celui d'un oiseau, d'un goéland tandis que celui de Pietro devient réellement un crabe aux côté d'un Tony panique*

Clint : Couaaac ! ? *tente de s'échapper en volant, mais il retombe, tandis qu'Hela approche de Tony terrifié*

Pietro : Quelle sale sorcière ! Je ne la laisserais pas se servir de vous mon prince ! *cherche un moyen de sortir de la cage*

Clint: *attrape la pate de Pietro* Ramène toi, on va prévenir Thor et Loki. Tenez bon Tony !

Tony se fait attraper par Hela qui l'entoure de sa grande cape.

Pietro : Dépêchons nous alors !

Clint vole vers le château

Arrivé au château, Pietro se met à chercher le roi

Clint : *se cogne violement dans la cuisine* Couaaac !

Black Widow : Quoi encore ?

Stephen : ... Gggghhhh...

Loki : *panique* De la magie noire... Encore Hela, c'est certain.

Pietro : Fait un peu attention où tu vas !* voit Natasha et tente de lui parler* Où est le roi ?!

Black Widow : *Ne comprends pas le crabe, ni le Goéland* Allez, ouste. Si Clint vous voit, il va vouloir vous mettre à la broche.

Clint bat des ailes comme pour dire que c'est lui.

Thor : Comment peut elle être ici ? Même morts, les parents on laissé des sortilèges sur le château pour l'empêcher de rentrer. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle t'a eu.

Pietro essaye d'attirer l'attention de Natasha en comprenant qu'elle ne les entend pas, il se dirige ensuite vers la cachette qu'il avait utilisé précédemment pour tenter de lui faire comprendre

Black Widow : *ne comprend toujours pas, avant que Clint ne va chercher avec son bec un couteau et fait semblant de vouloir blesser le crabe.* Pietro et Clint ? C'est vous ?

Loki : Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais je ne vois que ça comme explication... Tony et les autres sont surement en danger, il faut les trouver !

Pietro agite ses pinces pour faire signe que oui

Black Widow : *prend le crabe et le Goéland (manquant de l'étouffer ce dernier) et les amène vers Thor et Loki.* On a peut être une piste !

Clint : GOUAC !

Thor : Un crabe et un goelan ?

Loki : *fronce les sourcils* Un goéland et un... crabe ?

Pietro s'agite légèrement dans les bras de Natasha et tend une de ses pinces vers Loki

Pietro : Majesté ! C'est moi, Pietro ! Hela s'est emparé de votre fils, elle veut se servir de lui pour prendre contrôle des royaumes

Thor : Tu comprend ce crustacé ? Ce n'était pas ma spécialité.

Loki: QUOI ? *traduit pour Thor* Ce sont Clint et Pietro ! Hela a kidnappé Tony !

Pietro : Vite ! Nous devons sauver le prince !

Loki : Où sont ils partis ?

Clint : Dans la forêt ! Peut être qu'ils sont pas loin .

Loki : *tente de rester calme* Bien. Allons tous dans la foret !

Stephen : Je... Je serais incapable de bouger... Dans mon état... Allez y sans moi

Pietro : Nous l'avions trouvé là où Stephen a été retrouvé

Thor : Alors allons y ! *prépare son marteau de guerre*

Loki suit Thor

Quasiment tout le groupe se dirige là où a été enlevé Tony. Sauf Stephen incapable de bouger. Là bas, plus aucune trace de Tony, ni même des sceaux qu'ils avaient vu.

Clint : Comment ça se fait ?

Thor : montre toi lâche !

Loki : Il y avait quelque chose ici ? Par ou a t'elle pu partir ? *regarde les alentours*

Pietro : Majesté, et si Hela décidait de s'attaquer à votre royaume ? Il n'est plus protégé !

Black Widow : ... Oh non... Vous aviez dit, qu'il y avait un sort sur votre château ? Y Avait-il des éléments précieux là bas ?

Thor : ... STEPHEN !

Loki : *Fais les yeux ronds* OH BORDEL. Tous au château !

Demi-tour pour se rendre au château qui est envahi par des sort d'ombre. Des squelettes semblent en sortir tandis qu'à l'étage supérieur, Hela triomphe en tenant dans deux bulles de ténèbres Tony et Stephen

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 8

Bon, on va continuer notre histoire !

L'édition des épisodes se fera moins régulièrement, car j'ai repris le travail et les RP seront un peu éloigné.

Par ailleurs, il faudra que je retranscrive les autres RP fait durant les vacances (RP d'horreur, Plage peut être celui du Zoo.)

La prochaine partie sera surement la dernière !

Je vous laisse avec le petit Lapinou !

* * *

(\\_/)

(•ㅅ•)

/ _づ

* * *

 _ **Partie 8**_

Hela : Vous êtes si lent, mes frères.

Loki : Espèce de... Crois tu vraiment nous surpasser maintenant que nous sommes réunis ? Rends toi, c'est ta dernière chance.

Hela : Bien sur que j'ai une chance. *commence à faire souffrir Tony et Stephen* Tu serais prêt à tout sacrifier pour sauver ton royaume ?

Pietro se faufile entre les squelettes avec pour but d'atteindre l'étage

Loki : *serre les poings de rage* ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE. Viens donc te battre, lâche !

Thor : Tu vas goûter à mon marteau ! *envoi le tonnerre sur Hela qui l'éloigne facilement*

Pietro s'approche discrètement de là où se trouvent Tony et Stephen

Stephen : *regarde doucement vers Pietro, bougeant du doigt* Ghh...

Tony visiblement en difficulté

Pietro ne fait pas attention à Stephen, il ne regarde que Tony et tente de toucher la bulle qui enferme le prince

Hela : Mais je suis déjà en train de me battre. De vous vaincre !

Les squelettes se lancent à l'attaque des participant et plongent aussi dans les océans.

Loki lance un sort de protection sur Thor et balance des projectiles magiques vers Hela

La bulle ne bouge pas. Pietro se tourne alors vers Stephen et essaye aussi de toucher sa bulle

Loki se démultiplie pour combattre les squelettes et se rapproche d'Hela, lançant divers sorts d'attaque pour la toucher

Hela : *lève la main et sort une épée à plusieurs lame qui va briser l'attaque de Loki* Tu n'as pas compris la première fois. Bien. Si tu ne veux pas abandonner. C'est que ton précieux Stephen et ton fils ne compte pas. *les bulles brulent de l'intérieur provoquant un nouveau hurlement des deux protagonistes et étrangement délivre Pietro de son sort*

Loki : *retient un cri de douleur en voyant son fils et son bien aimé souffrir, se retourne vers Thor, en panique* Que devons nous faire mon frère ?

Pietro essaye de se cacher de Hela maintenant qu'il a repris sa forme normale, il regarde autour de lui, paniqué, cherchant une arme

Thor : Je... *regarde aussi vers l'océan* Elle a déjà lancé l'offensive ?

Clint vole au dessus de Hela et se prépare à larguer une fiente sur sa tête

Loki : *désespéré* Oui... Je ne sais plus quoi faire mon frère, nos attaques ne semblent pas faire grand chose

Soudain, alors qu'Hela relève les yeux en riant, elle gobe de la fiente dans la bouche. En même temps, les squelettes sont virés de la mer par Cap et Wanda. Spiderman arrive à son tour

Spidey : Nous sommes là votre majesté !

Loki : Mes enfants ! Que ferais je sans vous ! ignore totalement Spidey

Spidey : Hééé ! C'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont sur la terre. w

Pietro est trop occupé à attaquer les bulles avec ce qu'il trouve pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se passe

Thor : *réutilise ses éclairs* Allons y mon frère. Utilise le pouvoir de l'eau !

Loki : *à Spidey* Hm... A quel prix ? *le fusille du regard* Au fait, j'ai brisé ton sort, désolé.

Spidey : Pas de problème. Le prix de sauver la mer ! Ca vous va ? *regarde Stephen* Maître Strange !

Loki réunit toutes ses forces pour créer un énorme ouragan qui vient assiéger Hela

Thor : Maintenant ! *donne un coup de foudre sur Hela*

Pietro : *en voyant Peter* Ah le sorcier ! Vous pouvez pas détruire les bulles, vous ?

Hela est foudroyé, Tony et Stephen tombent au sol.

Loki : *se précipite vers Strange et Tony* Stephen... Tony... vous allez bien ?

Loki passe donc dans le château pour aller au premier étage et glisse sur une flaque.

Pietro : *se précipite vers Tony* Prince ? Vous allez bien ?

Tony hoche de la tête positivement

Spidey : Je peux peut être délivré Tony de son sort... Mais...

Loki : *tombe ridiculement sur le sol* Et merde... *se relève et court vers Tony et Strange*

Stephen : Hela. Je vais vous empêcher de continuer... *prépare un sort.*

Hela : JAMAIS ! *commence à lancer des os partout en forme de lance, l'une d'entre elle se plante dans le corps de Stephen*

Thor : HELA ! *saute pour aller frapper sa sœur*

Loki : *lance un sort de protection sur Strange et se jette sur sa sœur, la plantant à coup de dague* ORDURE !

Pietro se met devant Tony pour le protéger des projectiles

Tony : *se protège avec Pietro, tandis que Spidey brise le sort et lui rend sa queue de poisson*. Pie... Pietro ?

Stephen : *est au sol et voit Loki planter sa lame dans sa sœur et Thor vouloir détruire avec son marteau.* NON !

Pietro : Vous pouvez parler de nouveau ?! Et... vos jambes ont disparu !

Hela : Merci. *attrape les deux armes et se prépare à tomber avec eux* VENEZ AVEC MOI EN ENFER !

Tony : Oui... Le sort a du être brisé et... THOR ! PERE !

Loki ouvre de grands yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette situation, il se sent chuter avec Hela et Thor.

Pietro : *se tourne vers Stephen* Que se passe t-il ?!

Stephen : LOKI ! *essaye de rattraper Thor et Loki*

Tony : PERE ! THOR NON !

Thor et Loki vont tomber sur des rochers entre l'eau et le sol.

Stephen : Spidey ! Vite !

Spiderman et Stephen se concentrent pour léviter Loki et Thor, mais Hela en profite alors pour s'accrocher à ses frère

Hela : JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Loki : *soupire de soulagement en sentant la chute s'arrêter puis flanque un coup de dague à Hela* Oh la ferme.

Thor : HORS DE VUE SORCIERE !

Pietro aide Tony à avancer et descendre les escaliers puisqu'il n'a plus de jambes

Hela : *tombe en souriant* Ce n'est qu'une bataille ! JE REVIENDRAIS ! POUIC !

Tony : est obligé à s'appuyer complètement sur Pietro Désolé...

Loki : *affiche un sourire malicieux* Bye bye

Thor et Loki arrivent en haut du château. Les squelettes ont disparus

Stephen : Gggghh. *tombe sur le sol* Ouf...

Pietro : Pas de soucis, prince. Ah, il semble qu'Hela a été battue

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Fin

_**Coucou !**_

 _Voici la fin de notre premier RP avec Lyria et Emi._

 _La prochaine partie va bientôt être mis en ligne, un peu plus Dark. Sur le Thème d'Halloween. Avec des Loups Garous et Candle Cove. ;3_

 _Sur ce, bonne fin de lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Partie 9 :**_

* * *

Loki : *se remet doucement de ses émotions, il se met à courir en voyant Stephen tomber* Stephen ! ça va ?

Stephen : Oui... Votre majesté...

Tony : Tu crois que tout est fini ?

Loki : *doucement* Ta mémoire... est ce qu'elle est revenue ?

Stephen :*lui pose une main sur le visage* Désolé, de t'avoir abandonné comme ça.

Pietro : Um... Ça a l'air, oui. J'espère que votre sœur va bien elle aussi

Loki : *soupire de soulagement, il laisse une larme couler le long de sa joue et serre fortement Stephen contre lui* Tu m'a tellement manqué...

Tony : ... Alors... On va retourner dans la mer...

Clint : *tombe au sol* Couac ! Ca fait mal l'atterrissage quand on a plus de plumes.

Thor : Mon frère ?

Stephen : Toi aussi Loki. Excuse moi.

Loki : *se retourne vers Thor* Non, nous n'avons plus besoin de retourner en mer. Je peux te rendre des jambes Tony, je connais le sort maintenant. Je ne veux plus que notre famille soit séparée.

Pietro : Oui, nous devrions vite y retourner. *en voyant Clint tomber* Je pensais que les goélands étaient plus agiles que ça

Spidey : Mais qui va régner dans les mers ?

Clint : Sale morveux !

Tony : Père ? Pourquoi me donner des jambes. Tu sais que ce que je souhaite ne pourra jamais se réaliser.

Loki : *se mord la lèvre* Et bien... Disons que je ne suis que le frère adoptif de Thor. Par conséquent... Il n'y a rien qui vous empêche de construire quelque chose ensemble.

Tony les yeux brillant et se tourne vers Thor

Pietro : En voilà des révélations...

Thor : Eh bien... Je crois que l'alliance avec la contrée de l'araignée pourrait se réaliser d'une autre manière !

Black Widow : Bien sur. Je n'étais pas tellement partante pour les fiançailles.

Cap : Mais père ! qui va régner ?

Wanda : Pietro ! *saute vers Pietro*

Loki : Si un de mes enfants souhaite régner je lui accorderais évidemment le trône. Dans le cas contraire il faudrait quelqu'un de digne pour prendre le pouvoir.

Pietro : Wanda ! *repose doucement Tony pour pouvoir prendre Wanda dans ses bras*

Stephen : Ou vous pourriez faire la transition, votre altesse. *se met à genou devant Loki * Vous rendre de temps en temps dans le royaume des mers et à la fois sur terre. Faire le tremplin entre les deux mondes. Après tout, vous êtes né de ces deux univers.

Wanda : Dieu soit loué, tu es vivant. J'ai eu si peur.

Tony va dans les bras de Thor heureux

Loki : *sourit à Strange* Relève toi donc, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi mon bien aimé. Effectivement c'est une idée qui pourrait rendre tout le monde heureux.

Pietro : J'ai eu très peur pour toi aussi, princesse ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine notre conte. Le roi Thor régna sur la terre avec comme conseiller Loki, le prince triton et Asgardien. Steve Rogers prit la tête des mers toujours sous les conseils de son père. Stephen Strange et Loki vécurent très heureux partageant la passion pour la terre et les mers. Wanda aider par Pietro réintégra Spiderman dans le monde océanique pour avertir la venue d'Hela et protéger les océans. Clint et Black Widows furent les représentant humains dans les deux autres royaumes. Et Tony put vivre heureux avec son beau Thor.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
